


Promises Made

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most important day of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/24: heart 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, and am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

_Promises Made_

"Do you, Marianne, promise to give your heart and soul to the Bog King?" the Fairy King asked.

Marianne nodded. "I do." She stared into Bog's bright, blue eyes, her heart feeling as if it may burst.

"Do you, Bog, promise to give your heart and soul to my daughter, Marianne?" the Fairy King asked.

His wings buzzed nervously. "I do," he said softly, reaching out and taking Marianne's small hands into his large claws.

"I now pronounce you, King and Queen." The Fairy King smiled. "You may now kiss your bride."

Bog flushed, leaning down to kiss Marianne.


End file.
